


Come and paint the world with me tonight

by LostInAdmiration



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAdmiration/pseuds/LostInAdmiration
Summary: "If he had been smart and sober enough to say no, he wouldn’t be stood in a church he definitely shouldn’t be in, wearing a suit that was far too tight and a rainbow coloured bow-tie."





	Come and paint the world with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was meant to be my addition for [Skam fic week](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from), specifically the 'Wedding guest AU' day, but it took way longer than I thought, and ended up being over 10k words too, so I'm very late to the party.
> 
> Once again, the biggest thank you to [Sarah](http://canonicallyanxious.tumblr.com/), for not only having a big part in coming up with this idea, but also for being the best beta ever and helping me out a whole lot. You're the best <3
> 
> I hope you like this!!

Isak should have learnt by now not to agree to anything when he’s drunk. He especially should have learnt not to agree to anything his ridiculous friends suggested, whether drunk or otherwise. If he had been smart and sober enough to say no, he wouldn’t be stood in a church he definitely shouldn’t be in, wearing a suit that was far too tight and a rainbow coloured bow-tie.

 

Last Friday, Isak and his friends had decided to go out drinking after far too long of not seeing one another. Isak had seen each of them individually but it had been a while since they’d been able to meet as a group, because the older they got, the harder it was for them all to be in the same place in the same time. It would get even harder soon, since Mahdi was on the exchange programme at university and was leaving to live in London for six months in a few weeks, and Jonas was about to spend the next year travelling all over the world. Jonas leaving was admittedly hitting Isak the hardest, since he and Jonas had been attached by the hip for almost their whole lives. Isak couldn’t imagine his best friend being so far away from him, and it was making him uneasy. Jonas had noticed, of course, and so organised one last night out for them all, where they could sit in Isak’s flat and drink and talk and then go to a bar until the early hours of the morning.

 

However, they didn’t manage to make it past Isak’s flat.

 

They all drank far too much too quickly, and ended up sprawled across the floor in various positions, surrounded by empty beer cans as they passed a joint around their circle. Isak was slumped against Jonas, who was leant back against the sofa, Magnus was laid on his stomach, rolling an empty can across the floor, and Mahdi was laid on his back, head propped in his hands.

 

“Man, I’m really gonna miss you guys,” Jonas suddenly said wistfully when there was a lull in conversation.

 

Isak moved to sling his arm around Jonas’ shoulders, and the other two boys made noises of agreement.

 

“It’s always been us four together, I can’t believe you and Mahdi are leaving us,” whined Magnus, looking up to scowl at Jonas.

 

Mahdi snorted and nudged Magnus with his foot.

 

“We can’t just stay here forever, Mags. Even you said you were moving out of Oslo the minute you had enough money,” he said.

 

Isak was the only one without any real plans, all of his other friends had dreams and aspirations, or at least something to _do_ when they’d finished their studies. Isak had no idea, and was trying very hard not to think about it too much.

 

“Yeah, but this feels like the end of an era, you know?” Magnus continued, before sitting himself upright. “We should do something to celebrate.”

 

“That’s what this night is for,” Isak pointed out, holding up his beer and reaching over to pass Magnus the joint.

 

Magnus ignored Isak completely, and Isak eventually settled back down into Jonas’ side with a huff.

 

“I know that, but it just feels so...anticlimactic,” Magnus explained with a frown.

 

“What did you expect, Mags?” Jonas laughed, snatching the joint from Isak. “Wild raves and fireworks? That’s not us.”

 

“No, but I wanted it to be something a more memorable,” muttered Magnus, before suddenly gasping and jumping up, swaying on the spot as he grinned down at his friends. “I have an idea!” he announced, and the other boys all groaned in unison.

 

Magnus’ ideas were often convoluted and over the top, as well as being almost impossible to carry out. Isak was glad he got to keep Magnus and his ridiculous mind for a little while longer, at least.

 

Magnus, undeterred by his friends clear unenthusiasm, continued talking.

 

“We each do a dare!” he suggested, clapping his hands together. “All of us each do something crazy that we’ll remember each other by.”

 

“Have we not got enough crazy memories from the past five years?” Isak asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Jonas chimed in beside Isak, laughing to himself. “Like that time we all went to the cabin and it was a total disaster.”

 

“And when we almost got arrested, or on Constitution day three years ago when Jonas and Isak-” Mahdi began, but both Isak and Jonas cut him off with loud shouts.

 

“We agreed we’d never talk about that again,” Isak muttered whilst Jonas scowled. Magnus and Mahdi sniggered, and Mahdi held his palms up in a placating gesture.

 

“All of those were _years_ ago,” complained Magnus, “We need to do something memorable, go out with a bang.”

 

“We’re not _dying_ Mags,” Jonas laughed. But Magnus ignored him.

 

“I vote we all do something that we can remember each other by. We all decide on what each of us have to do, and whoever does their dare the best gets eight hundred kroner. We can all chip in a little,” as Magnus explained, all of the other boys perked up at the mention of money. They were all poor students, and tended to only do something if there was an incentive of food, money, or alcohol.

 

“Okay Magnus,” Isak said, smiling despite his exasperated tone. “What do you suggest we do?”

 

Magnus was always the one to come up with the ridiculous ideas, the one that usually got them in trouble by saying or doing the wrong thing. But still, his friends almost always humoured him, because it was never not fun.

 

Magnus looked positively delighted at the boy’s agreement, and he turned to grin at each of his friends before turning and pointing to Mahdi.

 

“It has to be something challenging, something personal to us, like, Mahdi’s could be something to do with boats. Do you remember how much he freaked out when Jonas wanted to go on the ferry tour?” sniggered Magnus, earning a glare from Mahdi.

 

“Boats are fucking death traps, man. I can’t swim!” Mahdi protested.

 

“No one's asking you to jump off the boat, bro,” laughed Jonas, but Mahdi just crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“But it has to be something funny too!” Magnus carried on, as if the other’s hadn’t even spoken. “So he has to go on a boat but, uh-” Magnus broke off, staring down at his feet with his eyebrows knitted together. Isak worried absently that he was about to fall over any second, considering how he was swaying, his eyes half closed, but he made no move to help him. The room was spinning sickeningly when Isak moved, and he figured it was best to stay still until the ground settled a little and the haze behind his eyes cleared.

 

“Would you actually go on a boat?” Jonas asked Mahdi, as Isak leant a little heavier into Jonas’ side.

 

Mahdi shrugged, grabbing another can. He was always the last one left drinking when the other’s couldn’t see straight. Unfortunately for him, that meant he always tended to be the designated babysitter for the rest of them.

 

“There’s a lot of things I’d do for eight hundred kroner,” said Mahdi, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Isak snorted and shifted himself to look at Mahdi.

 

“Oh yeah? Well what about -” Isak began, but was interrupted by a loud yell from Magnus, that made the other three boys jump.

 

“A pirate!” yelled Magnus, grinning maniacally. All of the boys just stared back, open mouthed, until Jonas waved his hand at Magnus, urging him to elaborate.

 

“Mahdi has to go on the ferry tours dressed as a pirate. That’d be hilarious, right?” explained Magnus. There was silence for a few more beats, before Jonas and Isak both burst into fits of laughter, and Mahdi hid his head in his hands.

 

“This actually sounds like a brilliant idea,” said Isak, still laughing.

 

“Glad you think so, because we have to think of one for you now,” Mahdi said with a sly grin, and that thought quickly stopped Isak’s laughter as he looked to his friends wide eyed.

 

There was a while of bickering and scrawling down a list of things Isak was scared of down on the back of a napkin. Jonas was the worst, he knew each of Isak’s weak spots and quickly wrote down ten options, from clowns to thunder to wasps. Mahdi wrote one addition, which was just “GIRLS”, written in capital letters and underlined three times, and it had made the other boys laugh loudly and seriously consider sending Isak to a strip club.

 

They had settled on the last thing Jonas had written, and at the time, Isak thought it was probably the easiest option of them all. With alcohol still fuzzing his thoughts and making the world seem a little more rosy than normal, his dare seemed simple. Once he sobered up the next morning, his drunken optimism rapidly turned into regret that doubled the pain of his hangover.

 

The regret quickly turned into gut wrenching anxiety when the day came that Isak was dropped off by his friends outside of a small church already full of people, and was shoved towards the door by a sniggering Jonas.

 

“Good luck, bro,” he chuckled as Isak scowled and flipped his friends off, before taking a deep breath and heading towards the big wooden doors.

 

The hallway was full of people dressed in fancy suits and flowing dresses, all chattering excitedly, and Isak kept his head down as he wriggled through the crowd, trying to find a space to stand.

 

Isak was terrified. His stomach was churning and he was fidgeting as he tried desperately to avoid everyone’s gaze. Everyone else but him were huddled close, greeting each other with hugs and kisses, buzzing with excitement. A woman caught his eye and frowned, squinting as she tried to make out who Isak was, and Isak quickly turned to hurry away, head down. Just as he thought he was making his escape, deciding this dare was absolutely not worth the money, he slammed straight into someone’s chest, stumbling backwards and looking up to scowl at whoever had blocked his exit.

 

“You don’t belong here,” said the exit-blocker, and any witty retorts Isak had formed in his head dried out as he took in the guy stood in front of him.

 

He was smirking at Isak, eyebrows raised, and Isak could swear his eyes were fucking _sparkling_. His tie was a little off centre in an attempt to hide a rather large orange stain on his shirt, and he had a pencil tucked behind his ear. His hair was styled up in a messy quiff that Isak should have found ridiculous, but instead found horrifically attractive.

 

Isak only realised he’d been stood obviously staring at this guy for far too long when the guy in question cleared his throat, his smile growing bigger.

 

“I-yes I do!” Isak protested, stumbling over his words and rearranging his face into what he hoped was more of a scowl than whatever embarrassingly awestruck expression he’d had before.

 

The guy just snorted and raised his eyebrows.

 

“No you don’t,” he insisted. “I know every single person in this room, except for you.”

 

Isak opened his mouth to argue again, to try and spin a lie and say that he was a guest’s date or something, but he was a terrible liar and he knew it. Instead Isak deflated with a sigh and leaned in closer to the guy to explain.

 

“Okay, fine, you got me,” Isak said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. “My friends and I got drunk and they thought it was a great idea to dare me to crash a stranger’s wedding.”

 

The guy stared at Isak for a few moments, and Isak was almost certain he was going to have a heart attack.

 

“Your friends dared you to crash a stranger's wedding?” he repeated slowly, his face blank.

 

Isak sighed and nodded, with most people that knew him and his friends, he could just explain that it was one of Magnus’ ideas and they’d understand straight away. Nothing Magnus came up with made any sense.

 

“This wedding was a random choice I swear, and I _know_ it’s stupid, but they told me they’d give me eight hundred kroner if I did it. I’m almost certain now that this really isn’t worth it, and I was just about to leave, I swear,” babbled Isak, letting all of his words out in one long breath, his voice wobbling.

 

The last thing Jonas had suggested, after they’d almost filled the napkin full of ridiculous ideas, was something to do with a wedding. When Isak had seen it he’d snorted into his drink and rolled his eyes.

 

“Weddings are bullshit, the only good parts of marriage is the tax benefits and the excuse to have a party, but everyone gets divorced in the end anyway.” muttered Isak. He’d watched his own parent’s marriage breakdown and dissolve into nothing, and no piece of paper or expensive rings could fix that.

 

“That’s it!” Magnus had exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “Isak has to go to a wedding.”

 

“That’s not exactly a dare _,”_  Isak argued, but Magnus’ grin had just gotten wider.

 

“It is if it’s a _stranger’s_ wedding,” he’d said, and the two other boys made loud noises of approval, mirroring Magnus’ grin.

 

“ _What_?” snapped Isak, his heart dropping. He’d found Mahdi’s dare hilarious, but now he was starting to feel nothing but sympathy. His friends really were the worst.

 

“Isak has to crash a wedding of our choice,” Magnus announced finally, clapping his hands together and looking positively gleeful. Jonas gave Isak’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, but Isak could still hear him laughing under his breath as he and Mahdi agreed to Magnus’ idea.

 

Isak hated his friends, he really really did.

 

Isak took a deep breath when he’d finished telling his story to the guy, tensing up and waiting for the backlash. He expected the guy to get angry, for him to start yelling at Isak for ruining his friend’s day, before throwing him out onto the street or calling the police. So it was a big surprise when instead of any of that, the guy burst out laughing loudly, throwing his head back and scrunching his face up as Isak shrunk down under the stares they were getting from the guy’s laughter.

 

“That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard,” he finally gasped out, looking positively delighted. Isak just blinked at him, jaw slack.

 

People were beginning to shuffle through the stone archway into the main part of the church ready to take their seats, and Isak seriously considered just bolting back out the doors and forgetting the whole ridiculous ordeal, until the guy spoke again.

 

“I’ll help you out with crashing the wedding. But you have to promise not to cause any trouble or my friends will kill me, and you have to give me half of the money you’ll win from this.” The guy stuck his hand out for Isak to shake with another blinding grin, and Isak was almost certain he was in the weirdest and most elaborate dream he’d ever had.

 

Eventually, Isak took the guy’s hand and shook it slowly with a frown.

 

“You can have a quarter of the money,” Isak bargained. The sole reason he was doing this stupid dare was for the money, and it would be a little pointless if he had to give half of it away.

 

The guy’s face dropped into a scowl, and he shook his head quickly.

 

“No, it’s half or I’m not helping. This is a big risk for me too, you know,” he insisted.

 

Just as Isak opened his mouth to argue some more, a guy with short, dark hair and a slightly shellshocked expression hurried over and grabbed Even’s shoulder, chest heaving.

 

“Even, do you have a spare tie? Mikael, the _idiot_ , spilt coffee all over himself so we’re trying to find him a new shirt and tie.”

 

Even. Isak repeated the name under his breath a few times so that he’d remember, before he dropped Even’s hand to rummage in his pockets so that he could pull out a spare tie he’d taken from Jonas in case he’d want to swap his rainbow monstrosity for something more normal. He handed it to Even’s friend silently, and only then did the other guy seem to realise that Isak was stood there.

 

He ignored the tie in favour of turning to stare at Isak, eyes scanning him up and down slowly, and Isak fought the urge to run out of the doors.

 

“Who are you?” he asked finally, taking the tie from Isak’s hand but not breaking his stare.

 

Without missing a beat, Even reached forward and tangled his and Isak’s fingers together, squeezing his hand softly and pulling Isak closer. Isak only just managed to stop his knees from buckling underneath him as he forced a smile, trying desperately to ignore the fact he was holding a ridiculously hot guy’s hand.

 

“My date,” said Even, his easy grin returning. “Mutta said we could bring a plus one, didn’t he?”

 

The guy’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he stared incredulously at Even for a few moments, before turning his gaze to Isak. Isak squirmed under the guy’s stare as his expression became more suspicious than surprised, and Isak thought he’d been busted before he’d even had a chance. Luckily, the guy suddenly checked his watch and grumbled under his breath, turning back to Even.

 

“I need to get this tie back to Mikael, but we’ll talk about this later,” he said with a pointed look to Even, before hurrying back off down the corridor.

 

Both Isak and Even heaved a sigh of relief, and Even turned to beam at Isak.

 

“So,” he said, waggling his eyebrows and giving Isak’s hand another squeeze. “Half the money and I’ll get you through this. Do we have a deal?”

 

Isak made a point of scowling for a few moments before he eventually relented and nodded with another sigh. Even if he was going to lose half of his money, he was interested in exactly how crazy this day could get.

 

(He also kind of wanted to spend a little more time with Even, but he planned to keep that to himself.)

 

Even lead them towards the stone archway, where Isak could hear soft piano music and the low murmur of people talking quietly echoing around the room. Just as they were about to go inside, Even pulled Isak to a stop, and Isak turned to Even, raising his brow in a silent question.

 

“If you’re going to be my date, I at least need to know your name,” said Even, leaning in close. Isak only just managed to stop himself from letting out an embarrassing whine at Even’s low voice and close proximity.

 

“Isak.”

 

Even nodded and repeated Isak’s name to himself, before giving Isak’s hand another squeeze and leading him through the archway. Isak tried his best not to tense up at all the eyes that were immediately on him as he and Even settled into their seats.

 

“Tell me a few things about yourself, Isak. Apart from the fact you like to turn up uninvited at weddings,” said Even with a smirk.

 

Isak rolled his eyes but complied, listing the first things that came to mind, ticking them off on his fingers.

 

“I’m studying biosciences at university, I work as a waiter and I hate it, I spend all of my time either working, studying, or asleep, and I love rap music.”

 

Even nodded once more, before settling down closer to Isak.

 

“Okay Isak, lets help you crash a wedding,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear, and both of them sniggered quietly as the other guests fell silent once the wedding march rang through the room.

 

*

 

Isak hadn’t been to church since he was young and his mother used to force the family to go obscenely early every Sunday morning, but it was just as boring as he remembered. The seats were cold and uncomfortable and the priest mumbled almost unintelligibly in an accent Isak didn’t recognise. Isak was almost certain the man sat in front of him was asleep, and he didn’t blame him.

 

The only thing keeping Isak awake was Even mumbling to him, telling him each of the guests names and letting Isak know ridiculous facts about each of them that made Isak laugh a little too loudly.

 

Isak could still feel some eyes on him, and caught sight of a few people turning round to stare at him. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, shrinking himself down, and jumped when Even slung his arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

“Relax,” Even whispered into Isak’s hair. “You have to stop looking like you’re doing something wrong if you want this to be believable.”

 

It was even harder for Isak to relax with Even’s arm wrapped around him, but he tried his best to settle into Even’s side whilst hoping that Even couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating.

 

Even pointed out his group of friends who were sat opposite Isak and Even. Isak recognised the short haired guy from before, who Even introduced as Adam, and beside him, fiddling with the top button of his shirt and with his long hair tied up into a bun on his head, was apparently Mikael. Just in front of him were two other guys with long hair, one with it pushed back out of his face, and the other wearing a bandana that did nothing to stop it from falling into his eyes.

 

“Mutta is the one closest to the aisle, and Yousef is the one wearing the bandana,” explained Even, before nodding towards a fifth guy that Isak found far too familiar.

 

“That one with the buzzcut is Elias,” muttered Even, and Isak’s stomach dropped as he swore under his breath.

 

Of course this wouldn’t be as simple as it seemed. Isak thought that now he had Even he could breeze through this whole ordeal with his dignity at least a little intact, but of _course_ it wasn’t that easy. Isak had only ever met Sana’s brother in passing, but he knew him well enough to recognise him, and he was almost certain that Elias would recognise him too. Isak was just very lucky that Sana was away travelling with her friends and wouldn’t be back for another two weeks.

 

(It wasn’t that Isak was _counting_ or anything, he just missed having his smartest lab partner around to complain about the ridiculous assignments with. If he had Sana’s day of return marked on his calendar surrounded by a bunch of smiley faces, well, no one needed to know.)

 

Sana would have had no qualms about calling Isak out in front of the entire party. She also knew exactly what Isak’s type was, and would know that Even checked off every single thing on Isak’s list, which she’d happily let Even know. Isak could maybe get away with Elias seeing him, if he came up with some sort of excuse, but with Sana he’d have had no chance.

 

“What’s wrong?” Even asked, frowning and turning to Isak as Isak stared down at his hands and tried to avoid Even’s friend’s gazes.

 

“I know Elias, he’s my friend’s brother,” Isak hissed.

 

“You know _Sana_?” asked Even a little too loudly. It echoed around the room, making Isak and Even both wince as a few guests turned around to scowl at them.

 

Isak nodded and Even gaped at him for a few moments before shaking his head incredulously.

 

“Why haven’t I seen you before now? We must have been around their house at the same time at least once,” whispered Even, standing up when the priest asked everyone to do so. He stretched as he stood up, his shirt riding up a little, and Isak tried very hard not to stare.

 

“Maybe we have met each other before and just don’t remember,” suggested Isak with a shrug. Even as he said it, Isak was almost certain he’d never seen Even before; he’d surely remember a face like his.

 

Even snorted and turned to look at Isak, scanning his face with a small smile.

 

“We’ve definitely never met. I’d know if I’d seen you before,” Even said pointedly, and just as Isak was about to ask him what he meant, the loud organ filled the room and the guests began to sing tiredly and out of tune.

 

*

 

Isak made it through the ceremony miraculously without falling asleep, though he did at one point find himself with his head resting on Even’s shoulder and his eyes drooping until a man beside him cleared his throat, making Isak jump and Even snigger his way through the next hymn.

 

The after party would be the hardest part and Isak knew it. He’d have to actually interact with people and lie to them about being a guest without any of them finding out. Luckily, Even didn’t seem to have the same sort of worries, and he just took Isak’s hand with a grin and led him into the large ballroom.

 

“Just let me do the talking. I’m good at making up stories,” Even said quietly, just before he was tackled by four lanky grinning boys, who all wrestled him into a tangled group hug as they greeted him excitedly.

 

Even greeted them back with the same amount of excitement, looping his arm around Mikael’s neck and dropping Isak’s hand so that he could high five Yousef. Isak felt like an intruder, like he was interrupting something important, something sacred. Even though it was just friends greeting each other, it felt a lot more special than that; Isak didn’t know any of these people, but he could tell how close they were just from the way they greeted each other with so much joy even though they probably only saw each other an hour ago.

 

It took a while for them all to notice Isak stood just behind Even, but slowly their eyes all fell on him and Isak squirmed uncomfortably, unconsciously stepping a little closer to Even’s side.

 

“So, this is your date?” asked Mutta, tilting his head as he stared at Isak.

 

Without missing a beat Even fell back into step beside Isak and wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist with a grin as he nodded, introducing Isak. The other guys all hummed in understanding, almost in perfect sync.

 

There were a few moments of silence as the group of boys all stared at Isak, and Isak stared at the floor, until one of them spoke up.

 

“Why haven’t we met him before now?” demanded Mikael.

 

“Where did you find him?” Yousef asked at the same time.

 

“Why have you literally _never_ mentioned him before?” added Adam, sounding skeptical.

 

Even didn’t even flinch as he laughed and pulled Isak a little closer to him.

 

“Because you’d scare him away,” he joked, earning grumbled protests from his friends. “We haven’t been dating long, but I thought it would be nice to bring him here to introduce you all.”

 

Even turned to smile softly at Isak, and Isak tried his best to smile back in the most genuine way he could muster. He really needed lessons on lying from Even for the next time he needed a day off of work when he was too tired to get out of bed.

 

All of Even’s friends went back to staring at Isak, and for a moment Isak thought that they didn’t believe Even, that they’d somehow worked out that Even was making it all up. Instead, eventually, their mouths curled up into sly smiles, and they all reached forward to high five Even one by one.

 

“Well, he’s definitely your type,” said Mutta with a grin as he took Isak’s hand and shook it, and Isak laughed as Even ducked his head and swore at his friend.

 

Isak greeted each of Even’s friends with his brightest smile, letting them know he’d heard lots about them from Even, earning beaming grins in return. They all pulled Isak into tight hugs like they had Even, welcoming him into their group. Isak suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, as well as a lump in his throat that he couldn’t quite put a name on. He felt terrible for lying, and dared a glance at Even to see if he was feeling the same. Even was already watching Isak, still smiling widely, and looking almost wistful as he watched Isak and his friends, and it made the lump in Isak’s throat clear a little.

 

“We need to introduce you to Elias! He went to help with the food,” Yousef suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Even and Isak’s sleeves without waiting for an answer as he towed them across the large room, dodging between the dancing people.

 

Isak looked to Even in a panic, but Even just shot him an easy smile and mouthed ‘ _don’t worry’_ to Isak as Yousef carried on dragging them over to where Elias was stood at the food tables.

 

“Elias!” Mutta called as they got closer, not even paying attention to the looks he got for being so loud.

 

Elias turned just he was surrounded by his friends, and all of them were practically vibrating with excitement as they pulled Even and Isak forward. Elias’ smile dropped ever so slightly when his eyes fell on Isak, and Isak went cold all over.

 

“Who’s this?” he asked, and Even reached down to tangle his and Isak’s fingers together again. Even though Isak knew it was just for show, he was grateful for Even’s solid presence reassuring him.

 

“This is Even’s date,” Mikael said with a sly grin, all of Even’s friends waggled their eyebrows and nudged each other, and Isak couldn’t help but laugh at how much they were enjoying the gossip. It reminded Isak of the time that Magnus found out about the first time Jonas had hooked up with a boy, and he hadn’t shut up about it for weeks.

 

Elias squinted at Isak for a few moments, frowning, and Isak squeezed Even’s hand a little tighter.

 

“Don’t I know you?” asked Elias slowly, and since Isak definitely couldn’t lie as well as Even, he nodded.

 

“I’m a friend of Sana’s,” he offered, and Elias’ face cleared with understanding.

 

“We met at one of her friend’s parties, the halloween one you didn’t go to,” Even interjected, and Adam reached over to pull at Even’s hair.

 

“You missed out on a wild night of trick or treating, man,” he laughed.

 

Isak had actually gone to Eva’s halloween party last year, dressed in a makeshift Julius Caesar outfit that Sana had styled for him last minute when he turned up in his normal clothes without realising that it was a costume party. He wondered if Even had actually been at the same one, or if it was just a coincidence.

 

“Is that when you started dating? That was almost a _year_ _ago_ , Even!” said Mikael, sounding betrayed.

 

“No, Mik, chill,” Even said, reaching out to put a hand on Mikael’s shoulder. “I wasn’t brave enough to talk to him then, but I asked Sana for his number a month ago and we started talking, then I asked him on a date.”

 

There was a chorus of cooing from Even’s friends, and Isak had to turn and hide his laughter in Even’s shoulder.

 

Even’s friends kept asking questions about him and Isak, and Even answered them all easily, as if he had them rehearsed somehow. Isak was a little bit in awe at how real Even’s answers seemed.

 

“What was your first kiss like?” Yousef asked eventually, and all of the other boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

 

“You’re such a sap, dude,” whined Elias, jabbing Yousef in the side whilst his friends mumbled agreements.

 

Even ignored them with a laugh and turned to press a kiss to Isak’s cheek before he spoke. Isak hoped no one heard his sharp intake of breath, or could see the way his face was heating up.

 

“It was in a swimming pool,” said Even, and all of the boy’s gazes snapped to him, Isak’s included.

 

“A _swimming pool?”_ echoed Adam incredulously.  

 

Even nodded, his face spreading into a grin.

 

“We were at a party. It was boring and we were drunk so we thought we’d go for a walk, and I convinced Isak to break into someone’s house to go for a swim in their pool. He pushed me in and I pulled him with me, and I kissed him under the water,” Even explained, gesticulating wildly with his free hand.

 

Isak tried to hide his confusion as Even spoke. The story seemed too over the top, too much like a movie to seem real, and he thought that there was no way his friends would believe it.

 

But, to Isak’s surprise, all of Even’s friends seemed to believe every word.

 

“You’re even more of a sap than Yousef,” said Mutta.

 

“Of _course_ it was in a total stranger’s swimming pool,” Mikael said with a fond roll of his eyes. “you could never just have a normal first kiss. Wasn’t your first kiss with Sonja on the roof of your house?”

 

“How did you not get caught?” asked Elias.

 

Even’s grin grew even wider, and he laughed at a memory that didn’t exist as he looked to Isak and winked.

 

“We did. We woke them up and had to try and escape out of the window whilst they called the police. Isak was so mad at me, especially when he caught pneumonia from running around in his wet clothes,” he explained.

 

Isak could almost imagine it, he and Even scrambling out of a window in sodden clothes before running down the street hand in hand, breathless with laughter. It felt almost like nostalgia, which was strange, since this was a story Even had completely made up.

 

Even carried on telling stories about Isak, about how he hated mornings and refused to speak to Even until he’d had his coffee, about how he and Even loved the same sort of music, and how he put up with all of the movies Even made him watch. It was almost as if it were real, like there was an Isak and Even in some other universe that had met at a party and had this life that Even described so well, and Isak felt a weird tug in his chest at the thought.

 

Eventually, Even’s friends left, promising to find Isak and Even again later before disappearing into the crowd, and both Even and Isak heaved sighs of relief.

 

“Wow,” Isak said, grinning at Even. “You almost made _me_ believe you.”

 

Even laughed and towed Isak over to the table lined with drinks. It was only then did Isak realise that they were still holding hands, even though Even’s friends had gone. Isak kept his and Even’s fingers tangled together anyway, trying not to think too far into it.

 

“Well, I like to tell stories for a living, it’s what I’m good at,” said Even, and when Isak gave him a questioning look, Even’s smile turned wistful. “I’m a director, or at least, I want to be,” he explained.

 

Isak smiled and took the drink Even offered him, giving Even’s fingers a squeeze.

 

“I’m sure you’d be great at it,” he said quietly, earning another bright grin from Even, who clinked his and Isak’s bottles together.

 

“We make a great team,” he said, and Isak couldn’t disagree with that.

 

*

 

Even and Isak ended up sat at one of the spare tables, watching the other guests become increasingly more drunk by the hour, twirling around the dance floor with drinks in their hands.

 

“You seem to know me pretty well,” said Isak, taking a sip of his own drink as he watched a mother and daughter dancing together. The little girl was stood on her mother’s feet as they staggered around in circles, the girl giggling delightedly and her mother laughing with her.

 

“Yeah?” questioned Even. Isak could feel Even’s eyes on him but he kept his gaze fixed on the little girl clutching on to her mother’s arms.

 

“Yeah. Your descriptions of me were pretty accurate,” Isak replied.

 

“That’s because I can read your mind,” Even said simply, making Isak snort a laugh.

 

“Of course,” muttered Isak, rolling his eyes. “If you can read my mind, you can tell me what my second name is, right?”

 

Even’s face dropped and he began to stutter out excuses as Isak laughed. Eventually Even laughed along with him, muttering a ‘fuck you,’ and ducking his head.

 

When their laughter died out, Isak held his hand out to Even with a soft smile, and Even took it, looking a little bewildered.

 

“Isak Valtersen. Nice to meet you,” said Isak, shaking Even’s hand.

 

Even laughed again, his eyes crinkling up at the corners, trying to look serious as he returned Isak’s gesture.

 

“Even Bech Næsheim,” replied Even.

 

“Well, Even, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life after all of those stories you told your friends about us,” Isak tried to joke, but his voice fell a little flat, too genuine to be joking. He _did_ feel like he’d known Even for much longer than just a few hours; something about him put Isak at ease, made him feel a little more settled in his own skin, and Isak was revelling in it.

 

Even’s face softened, and he moved so that he and Isak were holding hands instead, their fingers knotted loosely together on top of the table.

 

“It was so easy to make up those stories because I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, too,” Even replied quietly, making Isak’s heart rattle painfully in his chest.

 

There were a few moments where they just sat there watching each other, Even tapping out a rhythm onto Isak’s knuckles with his fingers in time with the song playing on the dance floor whilst Isak tried to get his breathing back under control. Something overwhelming and unnamable was stewing inside of him, and Isak tried his hardest to stamp it back down and ignore it.

 

“Maybe we knew each other in a different universe,” Isak joked eventually, looking up to smile at Even, who laughed in return.

 

“You believe in that stuff?” asked Even, cocking his head to one side.

 

Isak shrugged. When he was a child he used to love the idea of parallel universes, the idea that in another universe he was smarter, stronger, happier.

 

“I like the thought that somewhere else there’s another life where things are a little different. Infinite lives where in each one we made another choice. Better choices, maybe,” Isak explained, avoiding Even’s eyes.

 

He knew it was ridiculous, but when things were awful for him, when things were at their worst, he had found comfort in it. Maybe there was a universe where his mother wasn’t ill, or where he was at least brave enough to stay with her. Maybe there was a universe where he’d accepted himself sooner and didn’t spend almost all of his school years lying to the people he cared about the most, miserable whilst he pretended to be something he wasn’t.

 

Even hummed thoughtfully, and Isak looked up to see him looking at the ceiling, a wrinkle forming between his brows.

 

“I don’t think I like that idea. I always thought that you get this one life and you have to make the most of it. I feel like the thought of infinite universes gets rid of how sacred the life we’ve got is,” Even said quietly.

 

Isak understood that, and was starting to agree more and more. He’d believed so much in infinite universes when he was constantly weighed down with guilt and ‘what if’s’, but now he was trying his hardest to keep his head in this life, and work on what he already had, rather than what he could have had.

 

“But,” Even added, his mouth curling up into a smile. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we did meet in another universe somewhere. Another life, where we met at a party and kissed in a swimming pool. That’s a nice thing to think about; a good story.”

 

Isak turned to grin at Even, before looking around the room.

 

“Maybe, but I like this story just as much,” admitted Isak, and from the beaming smile he got in return from Even, he knew that he agreed.

 

“What did your other friends have to do?” Even asked suddenly, before noticing Isak’s confused expression and adding; “for the dare, you said this is a dare, did they have to do one too?”

 

Isak laughed as he nodded, and he told Even about Mahdi’s boat dare, which Even found hilarious and demanded Isak sent pictures of it to him once Mahdi had done it.

 

“Jonas, my best friend, is a pretty popular skateboarder around here. He got dared to go skateboarding naked at his favourite park,” Isak explained with a grin, and Even tried to hide his loud laughter behind his hands.

 

“Oh my god, he’ll get _arrested_! Did he agree?” Even asked.

 

“We made a compromise; he’s skating in just his boxers. We’re making him wear his favourite Spongebob Squarepants ones,” said Isak, revelling in Even’s joyful laughter. “And Magnus, the guy who came up with all of this, has to cook us all a three course meal,”

 

“That doesn’t sound like much of a dare,” Even noted, frowning, and Isak smirked.

 

“It is for Magnus. He has no shame, he humiliates himself every day and doesn’t care. I’ve seen him naked more times than I’d like to admit.” Isak paused to grimace, and Even sniggered at his expression.

 

Magnus was a notoriously terrible cook who was capable of burning food by just looking at it. The only times Isak had ever seen Magnus flustered was either trying to talk to someone hot, or trying to cook. He’d gotten better at talking to crushes, but was still terrible at cooking, and completely lived off of takeout and his parent’s weekly food packages.

 

Isak explained this to Even, whose expression cleared with understanding, and he shook his head, laughing fondly.

 

“Your friends sound pretty amazing,” Even said with a soft smile, and Isak couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face as he nodded.

 

“They are,” he admitted quietly.

 

Isak was lucky to have the friends he had, who were often ridiculous and annoying, but always endlessly supportive and kind. He and Jonas were the best of friends, and Isak trusted him completely. He couldn’t imagine life without Jonas, and was trying his best not to think of how soon he was going to have to learn how to deal with nothing but weekly skype calls and occasional text updates. Mahdi and Magnus had befriended Isak a little later, and they had taken more time to warm to one another, but Isak was so glad he had given them a chance. Magnus was loud and brash and never knew when to shut up, but he was also fiercely loyal and loved with his whole heart. Mahdi was quiet, and would rather sit back and observe than be in the middle of things, but it meant he could always pick up when something was wrong, and would go out of his way to help his friends if they were struggling, no matter what.

 

Even’s friends passed Isak and Even’s table then, and as they passed they each greeted Even with comical winks and slaps on the back; Mutta even stopped to bend down so he could press a smacking kiss to Even’s cheek. Even groaned and grimaced at their affection, but Isak could see the smile he was desperately trying to hide. Isak saw himself and his own friends in Even and his group, with their wordless bonds and supportiveness, and Isak’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. He was going to miss his friends a whole lot when they parted ways.

 

Isak must have been lost in his own mind for a while, because he was brought back out of his thoughts by Even squeezing his hand gently, before sliding another beer over to him. Isak thanked him with a genuine smile, and Even responded with one that made his whole face light up. The tendrils of sadness crawling up Isak’s throat shrunk back down at the sight of Even’s smile, and it was a little bit easier to breathe again when his and Even’s fingers were tangled together.

 

*

 

Isak trailed around after Even at the party, greeting guests as Even hugged each one of them and gave them his most charming smile before introducing Isak as his date. It was a little _too_ easy to really be a dare. Since Isak had Even’s help he was breezing through the party. He had no intention of telling his friends how easy it had been, though. It wasn’t his fault that their plan had backfired and Isak ended up actually enjoying their plan to make him suffer.

 

They’d chosen a wedding because of Isak’s declared hatred for sappy couples and love in general. Jonas had joked that actually going to a wedding would “thaw Isak’s heart” and Isak had promptly swore and threw his beer can at Jonas’ head.

 

It wasn’t that Isak was miserable, or as much of a cynic as his friends made him out to be. He loved his friends, he'd do anything for them, and he appreciated how much they cared for him in return. But he’d watched his father walk out on his mother after years of marriage, after promising he’d love her forever, and he’d barely looked back as he disappeared from Isak and his mother’s life. His dad hadn’t cared about him enough either to stick around or even just to check how he was doing every once in awhile. His only way of showing affection had been putting money in Isak’s bank account every month, before vanishing once more. Isak had spent a lot of time alone, and watched his mother’s heart break, and it was hard to open back up again after being surrounded by so much sadness for so long.

 

He was learning though, he had a great bunch of people around him, and despite Magnus reminding him of his lack of relationships lately, he was happy with what he had.

 

“So, you know about me. Tell me about you,” said Isak, as he and Even settled in the corner of the room against the wall. The lights had been turned down now, and had been replaced with neon disco lights that flashed around the room. The music had gotten louder too, vibrating under Isak’s feet, so Even had to shout for Isak to hear him.

 

“I love rap music too, I dropped out of university a few months ago because I hated it, and I wanted to be a ballet dancer until I was twelve and I realised I had no coordination,” said Even, his grin illuminated by the green and blue lights that passed over his face.

 

Isak also learnt that Even had worn glasses until he was a teenager, that he loved his parents dearly, and that when he’d been diagnosed with bipolar disorder at eighteen he’d created a podcast to talk about it. He’d looked a little shy when he told Isak that he’d made it so that anyone else who’d been diagnosed wouldn’t feel as alone as he had. Isak reached out and gave Even’s arm a squeeze, not quite knowing what to say.

 

The lights died down as the song ended, but Isak could still see Even’s answering smile.

 

*

 

After a few drinks Isak got swept up in the atmosphere a little. He’d never been to a wedding before, and the happiness of it was infectious. Everyone was smiling and laughing, giving each other tearful hugs and dancing across the floor. Isak watched them all with a smile, and only put up a token protest when Even pulled him up to dance.

 

“Was the tie part of the dare too?” Even asked as he straightened up Isak’s ridiculous bow-tie.

 

Isak groaned and rolled his eyes, nodding.

 

“They thought it was hilarious. My friends are the worst,” Isak replied, but there was no bite to it.

 

The sickeningly bright rainbow bowtie had been an especially cruel addition to his friend’s dare, with Magnus insisting he wore it.

 

“You should wear it with pride!” Magnus had said gleefully as Isak stared in horror at the rainbow monstrosity in his hand.

 

“I can be gay and proud without wearing a tacky fucking bowtie, Mags,” snapped Isak, but Magnus didn’t listen, he just held the tie up to Isak’s neck and grinned proudly.

 

“You’ll look great! And who knows, maybe it’ll serve as a mating call and you’ll get lucky with a cute guy,” Magnus had smirked, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

 

And so, since Isak was far too stubborn for his own good and never knew when to say no, the tie had stayed.

 

“I love it,” said Even, before he gasped suddenly, his eyes going wide.

 

Before Isak could ask what was wrong, Even dropped to sit on the floor, before kicking one of his shoes off and rolling his trouser leg up.

 

“I just realised - we match!” Even said gleefully.

 

Even was wearing rainbow striped socks that went all the way up to his knees, and Isak laughed so hard that his stomach ached as Even wriggled his toes at Isak.

 

Isak helped Even upright again once he’d put his shoe back on, and they were both still laughing as Even pulled Isak a little further onto the dancefloor.

 

“That’s a definite sign,” said Even with a nod, turning to face Isak. “It just shows we were meant to be.”

 

Isak had carried on walking as Even stopped to turn, and they were so close that their noses bumped as they collided with each other.

 

Even was so close that Isak could feel his breath, and count the freckles dotted across his face. Isak’s heart stuttered a little, and he smiled when Even made no move to back away.

 

“Yeah, we were,” said Isak, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Even’s eyes dropped down to Isak’s lips for a moment, before he moved a little closer so that their noses bumped together again. Isak was almost certain Even was about to kiss him, from the way his breathing was a little shaky and how he reached out to trace his fingers across Isak’s cheekbone. Isak tilted his head up and let his eyes flutter shut, waiting for Even to close the last bit of distance, just in case Isak had somehow gotten the wrong idea.

 

Before Even could take one last step forward, Isak was suddenly tackled into a hug by Yousef and Mikael, who squeezed Isak so tightly that he was sure he felt his bones grind together.

 

“We haven’t spent nearly enough time with your new man, Even!” shouted Mikael over the music, just as Mutta, Elias, and Adam appeared. Mutta ruffled Isak’s hair and Elias wrapped his arm around Even’s shoulders as Even scowled at all of his friends and muttered curses under his breath.

 

“Come dance with us,” insisted Yousef, tugging on Isak’s sleeve.

 

“Yeah, you can only be in this group if you’re a good enough dancer,” joked Adam. Isak laughed along with them all and let himself be pulled into their circle.

 

“I love your friends,” Isak whisper-shouted into Even’s ear as he passed him. Even’s scowl just grew deeper, and he crossed his arms across his chest with a huff.

 

“I definitely don’t love them,” he grumbled. He tried to say something else just before Isak was pulled away, but it was lost in the loud music and laughter.

 

Just like he had with Even, Isak felt immediately at ease with his group of friends. They talked a little too loudly and were practically vibrating with energy as they all bounced questions and answers between each other in a mess of words, but Isak couldn’t help but smile widely at them all. He even allowed them to try and teach him how to dance. (They failed terribly, because Isak was an awful dancer, but they all had endless patience and praised him for his efforts, even though he tripped over his feet countless times.)

 

Eventually, the boys drifted away again one by one, slapping Even on the back and giving him pointed looks as they passed, and Even and Isak were left alone once more.

 

As if on cue, the loud dance music faded into something much slower, and immediately couples began to pair up, holding each other tightly and swaying from side to side.

 

Isak was absolutely ready to retreat back to his seat and avoid the whole no doubt embarrassing ordeal, but as he took a step towards the tables, Even held his hand out, his eyebrows raised in a challenge.

 

“You want to dance?” Isak asked, his voice a little too high to be casual.

 

“Well, you _are_ my date after all. I think you owe me a dance,” Even shrugged, his face curling up into a smirk.

 

Isak made a point of sighing loudly and rolling his eyes as he took Even’s hand, mostly to try and hide how his nerves has spiked. This felt like they were crossing a line of some sort, Isak didn’t know what line exactly, or what it meant, but something was bubbling up in his chest that was so close to boiling over. He took a deep breath and took Even’s outstretched hand anyway, and Even twined their fingers together and stepped closer so that their chests were touching. Even gave Isak’s hand a squeeze as they began shuffling from side to side, and Isak tried his best to will himself to relax, concentrating a little too hard on moving his feet.

 

It was awkward, for a while. Isak kept his gaze fixed firmly on his feet, and Even’s grip on his hand was too tight. Isak thought about making a joke or running away or _something_ to break the tension, until he heard Even start to hum under his breath. Isak could feel it rumbling against his own chest as Even curled a hand around Isak’s hip, not making a comment on how Isak stumbled over his steps the second Even touched him.

 

It felt like another universe, like Isak had somehow dropped into one of the infinite other lives he had, and like nothing existed outside of him and Even and their terrible dancing. With a sudden surge of bravery, Isak loosened his grip on Even’s hands so that he could wrap his arms around Even’s waist instead. Isak pulled Even as close as he could and let his forehead drop onto Even’s shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping he hadn’t taken a step too far. Instead of balking or laughing, Even hugged Isak back just as tightly in return, and they carried on swaying, breathing each other in.

 

Eventually, they were barely dancing anymore, just rocking from side to side a little, clinging on to each other and letting themselves have this moment. It felt surreal, like a dream or a crazy story from one of Even’s movies. Isak was at a stranger's wedding, dancing with a boy he’d only met a few hours ago, but somehow it felt like the most right thing in the world, like Isak had found exactly where he was meant to be.

 

Isak was almost certain he’d felt Even press a kiss into his hair, but before he could ask the song melted into something upbeat and loud once more, and the moment dissolved as quickly as it had came.

 

Before they could untangle themselves from each other completely, Mikael passed with a camera in his hands, and he snapped a photo despite Even’s protests. The flash momentarily blinded Isak and he took a step away from Even to rub at his eyes, but he heard Mikael clap his hand on Even’s shoulder as he passed.

 

“Wow, you are _so_ far gone for him,” Mikael mock whispered into Even’s ear, making Even groan and hide his face in his hands. Isak tried his best to disguise his laughter as a cough as Mikael winked at Isak before disappearing back into the crowd.

 

Isak prised Even’s hands away from his face, still laughing at how red Even’s cheeks had become as he pulled Even into a hug.

 

“Clearly we make a good couple,” said Isak with a grin, and Even just groaned again and hid his face in Isak’s hair.

 

Isak felt like he should say something more, something to summarise their moment, something to thank Even for the night, but anything he could have said dried up in his throat.

 

Isak’s phone buzzed, and he took a step back from Even to pull it out of his pocket. It was a text from Jonas, letting him know that they were outside ready to pick him up. Isak felt a sudden wave of disappointment as he looked around the room of people and then to Even, who was watching him with a soft smile.

 

“My friends are here. I have to go,” Isak mumbled, and he winced at the way Even’s face dropped.

 

They stood watching each other for a few moments, Even rocking back and forth on his feet and Isak twiddling with his thumbs, his phone buzzing insistently from texts off his friends.

 

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Isak said with a shrug, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. “Thanks for everything.”

 

Isak spun on his heel and hurried for the doors. Now that the bubble of the night had been popped, Isak felt a little too exposed and vulnerable, and it was making him uncomfortable. He’d let himself get too caught up in the moment, and the tendrils of anxiety began crawling back into his chest the second he left Even’s side.

 

Just as Isak was about to make his way out into the cold outside, someone grabbed his wrist, and Isak turned to see Even looking at him expectantly.

 

“I’ve changed the terms of what I want for helping you out,” Even said a little breathlessly, not letting go of Isak’s wrist.

 

Isak’s heart dropped to his feet as disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d almost completely forgotten the deal he and Even had made, that Even was only pretending to be his date so he could get some money from Isak’s dare. Isak hated himself for being so upset about it, but hated himself even more for being hopeful in the first place.

 

Isak moved to take his arm from Even’s grasp, but Even held on tight until Isak looked up to him. Even’s mouth was curled up into a small smile, and he began smoothing his thumb across Isak’s wrist gently.

 

“I say, for helping you out, you owe me a date,” Even said quietly, his voice wobbling a little. “So we can get to know each other some more, do it properly.”

 

Isak’s brain short circuited as he tried to process Even’s words, and before he could talk himself out of it he took a step forward to kiss Even, tangling his fingers in Even’s hair and barely noticing the pencil falling out from behind Even’s ear. Even kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist, and when they broke apart, Even’s grin was blinding.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night. You beat me to it,” breathed Even, drawing circles into the skin on Isak’s hip where his shirt had rode up.

 

“Not quite as dramatic kiss in a swimming pool though, is it?” said Isak.

 

Even chuckled and pressed a kiss to the hinge of Isak’s jaw before leaning his forehead against Isak’s temple.

 

“No, but there’s plenty of time for that. You’ve already crashed a wedding, the next step is breaking into someone’s pool,” he grinned. Isak laughed, trailing his hands down Even’s sides and wrapping his arms around Even’s waist to pull him closer.

 

“As long as I don’t have to wear a fucking rainbow bow tie,” muttered Isak, and Even’s responding laugh made Isak feel warm all over.

 

They kissed again, and Isak forgot that his friends were waiting for him, forgot anything but Even, who had Isak’s face cradled in his hands and was stroking Isak’s cheek softly with his thumb. Isak almost forgot where he was until someone behind them coughed pointedly, and Isak hid his face in Even’s shoulder with a laugh, bunching his fists up in Even’s jacket.

 

“In another universe, you might have picked another wedding to go to,” Even mumbled into Isak’s hair.

 

Isak squeezed Even a little tighter and tilted his head to press a kiss to Even’s neck.

 

“I’m glad I’m in this universe, then. That wedding wouldn’t have been nearly as fun,” he replied, and Even breathed out a laugh, shrugging his shoulder until Isak got the message and lifted his head up so that Even could kiss him.

 

Behind them, a car horn beeped and Isak could hear his friends calling to him outside, and Isak rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

They exchanged numbers, both of their contacts decorated with the rainbow emoji in their phones, and Isak sent a line of multicoloured love hearts to Even, which Even quickly returned with a chuckle.

 

“I really have to go, but I’ll call you,” Isak promised, giving Even’s one last kiss that Even tried to chase, laughing when Isak put a hand on his chest to stop him. Isak gave Even’s hand a squeeze before turning and hurrying out of the doors, not bothering to hide his grin as he made his way to the car.

 

Mahdi and Magnus were hanging out of the open windows of the car, cheering and whooping as Isak pulled open the passenger door and sat down heavily beside Jonas, laughing at his friend’s round of applause.

 

“You did it!” Magnus crowed, reaching over the seat to ruffle Isak’s hair. Jonas high fived Isak and Mahdi gave his shoulder a squeeze, and it was only then that he realised that Mahdi was in his pirate costume, ready for his own challenge.

 

“How was it?” asked Jonas, and all of the boys crowded in close, waiting for Isak’s reply.

 

Isak looked over to the open doors of the church and saw a figure stood in the dimly lit doorway. Isak couldn’t quite see Even’s bright smile, but he could picture it easily, and he returned it even though he knew Even couldn’t see him either.

 

“Amazing,” Isak said a little wistfully, laughing at the confused noises he got from his friends as their faces crumpled into frowns.

 

“ _Amazing_?” Magnus echoed. “It was a dare, it’s not meant to be amazing.”

 

“Yeah, you’re meant to hate weddings. What the fuck, bro?” asked Mahdi.

 

Isak’s phone buzzed again and he lit up the screen to see another message off of Even:

 

**Even:**   
(21:21)  
Can’t wait to see you again ♥

 

Isak grinned stupidly down at his phone until Jonas elbowed him in the side, still waiting for his answer. Isak waited a few more moments, turning to smirk at each of his friends in turn before he spoke.

 

“I got a date,” he said, and the entire car erupted into loud cheers once more.

 

“I _told_ you the tie would help you out!” Magnus said smugly, pulling Isak into a hug that was more of a chokehold, since he was sat behind him.

 

Mahdi reached over to give Isak a fist bump, looking thoroughly impressed, and Jonas was grinning almost as widely as Isak was, and Isak had a sudden wave of affection for each of his friends. He’d been almost afraid they’d be upset that his dare had backfired and Isak had actually enjoyed it, but of course, they were nothing but happy for him. Isak was going to miss each of them terribly when they went their separate ways to follow different things, and he was pretty grateful for Magnus’ idea of one last memory to keep. Because this one, with him and his friends sat in Jonas’ beat up car doing a victory dance as they helped Isak compose another text to Even with the music blasting through the crackling car speakers, was one Isak knew he would hold close to his heart for a very long time.

 

Maybe there was a universe where Even and Isak met sooner in a completely different way, and they’d had their first kiss in a pool, and had already spent countless mornings and nights together. But Isak had this universe, with Even and their very own story, and which ever way it went, Isak was excited what this universe had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://call-this-a-mask.tumblr.com/), if you'd like
> 
> Don't forget to check out [evaksbinder](https://evaksbinder.tumblr.com/), if you haven't already.
> 
> (Title is from Rainbow by Kesha)


End file.
